English lessons and Tutor sessions
by littletalk097
Summary: Edward couldn't be more confident, Bella couldn't be less. Edward swims, Bella cuts. Edward has friends, Bella has none. Edward only hears his own thoughts, Bella has many voices in her head. Edward is about to learn about real demons of this world and how they affect his Bella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

_English- Monday_

I first noticed her in English. Her brown hair was all that I could see because it was covering her face like a blanket. No one was talking to her and I wondered if I should. She looked so scared. I wish I could read her mind ad see what she was thinking. I knew Ben was away, he usually satin the seat next to where she was sitting, so I went to sit there. Next to the new girl.

"Hey, I'm Edward." I smiled at her, hoping to get a reaction out of her.

"Bella" She mumbled looking back to the sketch she was doing. She was good real good.

"You do art? That's really good!" She started frantically pushing it away into her folder. "Its, its nothing. Just doodling."

"Stop, stop. You're crushing it." I tried to take it out of her hands. I didn't want it to be ruined.

"It doesn't matter. Its nothing, don't worry about it." She let me take it and looked at me in defeat. That was when I first noticed her eyes. They were so brown, so deep. She was beautiful. Not it the super model way but in her own way.

"Can I keep this Bella?" I asked her looking into her beautiful eyes.

"W-why? I mean sure but I don't know why you want it.." Didn't she notice how good she is? This was amazing. I looked at it again- it was all in black and white, from the inside of the woods. The scene seemed familiar; I must have seen it before. It was really good, I was keeping it.

"Yeah I want it." I finally said

"Okay." Then the class started.

Watching Bella in class was interesting. To anyone else she would look like she was paying 100% attention, but I could tell that she wasn't. She was watching the teacher and occasionally writing something down, but it had nothing to do with the class. I didn't understand her, not at all. But what was more surprising was that I wanted to understand her, I wanted to know her.

A hand slapped down on my desk causing me to jump. "Got cha" Emmett smiled at me.

"Man you need to stop this shit, you do this every day." I got up and grabbed my bad.

"But what the fun in that?" Emmett and I walked out of the classroom.

"What have you got next?" I asked him

"Ugh… I have Trigonometry. I am thinking of skipping, you?"

"Yeah that's why I asked. I have Commerce, I am not in the mood." We walked through the hall, passing Tanya, Jessica and Rosalie.

"Eddie, where are you going?" Tanya, my sometimes on, sometimes off girlfriend, ran after me. Unfortunately she was my girlfriend now and I was already waiting for the off period.

"Me and Em are skipping, do you wanna come?" I didn't really want to come but as her boyfriend I had to ask her.

"Yeah, where are we going." I heard Em mutter under his breath, he… well he was not Tanya's biggest fan.

"Probably the tree house."

"But Eddie you know I find that tree house scary." She pouted.

"Yeah but me and Em have been skipping there for the past 3 years. If you want to stay at school that's fine." Better for all of us anyways.

"Fine." She hoisted her expensive looking handbag higher on her shoulder and waved to Jessica and Rosalie.

"Edward can we take my car?" Em asked.

"Sure I need to leave mine here for Alice anyways."

_Treehouse_

I climbed up the ladder first, then helped Tanya get in. Em climbed in last.

"Have you got the shit Em?" I asked him

"Dude when have I ever let you down?" He chucked the little bag at me.

I always rolled the shit. Because of my art hands.

After lighting up I could relax. It was nice to feel the familiar warmth spreading through me. The tree house had changed since we had last been in here last. The walls were even more painted and there was a new razor on the window sill- that's 5 now. I didn't know who else went in this house but I didn't care. There was something familiar about the artwork, so beautiful, so sad.

"Hey guys, do you ever wonder who comes up here besides you?" Tanya asked. She could be really chatty when she was high, and this was just the beginning.

"Hey guys, did you see the new girl? Totally shy and kind of a fashion train wreck, but with a new wardrobe and with a little makeup she would be totally fab. Maybe even enough to hang with me. I should called Rosalie."

"Hey Em, do you like Rose?" Tanya asked. Em and Rose had been seeing each other, I knew that much but nothing else.

"Why do you say that? Did Rose say something to you?" He finally looked at her, I could tell he was avoiding it before.

"Well I know she likes you."

"How, how do you know she likes me?" He would have to play it a little cooler or Tanya would know about his hopeless crush on Rose.

"Em it's totally obvious. She does her make up when she sees you coming. She blushes all the time. She is always checking her phone. She wont shut up about how hot you are" she gasped, "I shouldn't have said that. Pretend I didn't say that. She said she didn't want you to know. Oh gosh. I will be quiet now." Em was just smiling smugly.

"I am hot aren't I" He just stated.

"Come here Tan" She knew when I said this I mean that I wanted to make out. With my high she was less annoying and more attractive.

_English- Tuesday_

There she was again, in the same spot. Ben was back today but I didn't give a shit. I was sitting next to her. He wouldn't make me move, barley anyone would make me move.

"Good morning Bella" I smiled at her.

"Umm… good morning E-Edward." Her shyness was extremely cute. Today she was wearing a long sleeve top with a cardigan ontop as well as some loose cottony pants. I remembered Tanya saying something about her being a fashion train wreck. She looked fine to me. Sure her clothes were different to most of the slutty girls here but she wore cute clothes.

"How are you?" I asked her still smiling.

"I don't know, I am alright I guess" She looked down again.

"I have something for you." I reached into my bad and brought out what I had drawn her. It was very different to her drawing but it was also very similar. I wondered the woods last night until I found the same spot she had drawn. I used colour rather than her black pen, it was all done in watercolor pencils. The river seemed alive and flowing in mine whereas in hers it looked dead and still. Her trees were so still, so quiet. The leaves were all blowing in the wind in mine, swirling and twirling with whatever the direction the wind was heading.

"Its beautiful" She smiled- It was the first time I had seen her smile and she looked pretty.

"I thought it needed a little colour" _I thought you might need a little colour_

"I like it like this, can I keep it?"

"Of course you can, it was for you."

Then the class started. She was sketching something again but protected it with her hand so it was out of my view. When the class was over she passed it to me and muttered something. Then she got up and ran out of the class.

I picked up the drawing and saw it was a smile. Her smile. Again it was in blck and white and again it was stunning. It had the word miracle written on it, as if it were a tattoo. The ink from the word blending in the crease of the lips. She was so talented. I put this in my bag and went to Trigonometry.

"Hey man" Emmett stopped me before I went into the trig class.

"What?" He was blocking the way

"Are you going to class?"

"No. I am just standing outside the classroom for a laugh. Of course I am going. We can't skip every day." Sometimes he was dumb as shit.

"Awww but I have biology." He frowned

"Wanna go to the tree house after school then?"

"Thanks man" He smiled and left.

_Trigonometry_

I walked in and saw Bella sitting in the seat next to where I always sat. We had another class together.

"Fancy seeing you here" I teased her as I sat down.

"I'm not following you I swear! I just went to sit. I'm sorry I will move." She started to pick up here things in a frantic rush.

"Bella, its fine. I like sitting next to you." I touched her arm so she would stop.

"Oh. If you say so." She looked embarrassed.

"Why do you doubt that?" I asked

"No one really wanted to sit next to be before. That's all."

"Well that's changed now hasn't it" I beamed at her causing her to smile again- another miracle. My miracle.

Mr. Smith walked in and I internally groaned. No one liked Mr. Smith. He was mean and annoying and his voice was enough to make you want to hang yourself. He was just an awful person.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Smith" everyone groaned.

"Now I have your results for the exam. I must say I am happy with them, well all but a few." He directly looked at Bella. The poor girl turned red and her eyes filled with tears. I hated him even more. He slowly walked around the classroom, slapping each person's results onto the table on display for anyone to see. Of the two of us, my results were delivered first- 94/100 I breathed out in relief but I still turned it over. I never liked it when anyone bragged about their results. Then Bella got hers. She got a 26/100. She turned white and turned it over. Then Mr. Smith returned.

"I am pretty embarrassed at that result Bella. I think you have a lot of potential, what are you doing? I would suggest you apply more effort and try harder. This is a dangerous slope Isabella, you wouldn't want to fail would you." How could he do this to Bella? Can't he see how upset she is?

"Y-y-yes Mr. Smith."

"I suppose I will have to find you a tutor won't I. I am not happy about this swan-"

"I'll do it" I said before I even realized I had

"Edward, I am sure you have no time for such things with your sport and your studies."

"No. I have plenty of time for Bella Swan."

"In that case I dismiss you from class. Perhaps you can sort out a schedule for sessions."

I stood up and then offered Bella my hand. We exited the class and I took her to the into the aquatic center. This was where I felt most at home.

"Is this alright?" I asked her

"Yeah. You don't have to pretend. Its fine."

"What?"

"You- you didn't have to stand up for me back there and you don't need to tutor me. It's fine. I'm fine."

"I know I don't need to but I want to. Bella I want to help you. As for you being fine, if you ever want to talk .. I know this is kind of weird but you can talk to me."

"I am sure you are busy with your friends or something"

"Not too busy for you." She blushed and smiled again. Another miracle. My miracle.

"So what days work for you?"

"I don't really do much, any day would work for me."

"Well I have practice in the mornings so maybe an afternoon? Mondays and Thursdays?"

"Yeah, yeah that works." She looked at me. Once again those deep brown eyes startled me. Their beauty left me breathless.

"Is trigonometry the only subject your struggling in?"

"Umm.. no. No I am struggling in more but you don't need to do anything. I am not your responsibility."

"Why do you always do that?"

"What?" She looked scared of me, like she was about to receive a beating.

"Doubt yourself, put yourself down."

"I guess this is the way I have always have been. I don't even notice it anymore."

"Well you don't need to be scared of me, or watch your tongue. Do whatever you want, I am not going to be mad at you."

"I don't… I don't do that. So why the swimming center?" At least she was asking questions now- that was better than letting just agreeing to anything I said.

"I'm on the swimming team. I spend so much time here it is like another home to me."

"So you are an artist and a swimmer?" She smiled

"I am not an artist. I just doodle, kind of a hobby."

"You are extremely talented Edward."

"Do you swim?" I asked her

"No!" She yelled, "I mean no, I don't really like it." Her outburst confused me

"Well how about this, you teach me about art and I will teach you about swimming?"

"I will teach you about art, but I can't swim."

"As in you can't swim or you won't swim?" This girl confused me.

"Its not the water.. it is the costumes. I can't wear them."

"Are you worried about your weight? Because Bella you are beautiful and I would never judge you or say anything mean to you."

"No. Well kind of, but that is not the reason."

"What Bella? You know you can talk to me."

"My arms… I can't. I can't talk about it. I-i-i—c-ant." Then she started breathing really heavily.

"Hey, hey Bella its okay." I pulled her onto my lap and stroked her hair.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby… _And I sung and sung until she calmed down.

"Bella, I don't understand or know what is wrong but I am here for you okay?"

She just nodded, no smile.

_Tree house_

Me and Em walked through the familiar part of the forest before we saw the tree house in sight. I needed to get high after the day I had.

"Dude, is, is there someone in there?" Em pulled me to a stop looking up at the tree house. And there was. There was a silhouette of a girl standing in the house. I couldn't tell what she was doing or what she looked like but she was defiantly there. And she was defiantly crying. You could hear the sobs, they were slow and not too loud but they were there.

"S-should be go up there?" I asked him.

"Man, imagine if you were a chick, in a tree house when it was almost dark and two… well one massive guy came up the ladder and scared you. Him and his scrawny friend."

"Hey! I am not scrawny. I have the a swimmer body not a footballer's."

"Anyways, lets just go to your house."

"But my mom is home now."

"Yeah, so?"

"I wanted to get high" I frowned. I was confused about what I was feeling and I wanted to forget for a little while.

"I know me too."

"Fine we will go to my house." And so we turned around leaving the sobbing girl in the tree house. And I couldn't help but shake the feeling we were making a big mistake.

**So there we go, the first chapter. I hoped you all liked it. This is my first real attempt at a story so please leave a review and some constructive criticism. All reviewers will get a thank you in the next chapter, which should be uploaded in 2 0r 3 days.**

**Any predictions or questions? Review or PM me. **

**Thank you for your time x**

**Of monsters and Men- Little Talks**

"Its killing me to see you this way"

**Bethany Joy Lenz- Girl in the Moon**

"No one to talk to is reason enough to be blue"


	2. Chapter 2

**Things Stephanie Meyer Owns: An Edward Cullen and the twilight saga**

**Thins I own: Mydogs app with a dog named **

_Cullen house (still Tuesday)_

"Yo Momma C" Emmett yelled as soon as I opened the front door. I honestly don't know why I am friends with this baboon.

"Yo Emmett" My mum appeared out of nowhere with a cap backwards on her head and her hair teased exploding out of it. And I don't know where on earth she got her outfit from but she was wearing these really long shorts that were pulled down low so her boxers (I know… this is too weird) were coming out of them and a baggy singlet. She was so embarrassing.

Emmett dropped to the floor because he was laughing so much. This is why I don't have friends over.

"Mom, where did you even get that outfit from?" I wasn't even sure I wanted to know

"I went through all of your and Alice's things and conjured up this" she gestured to her clothes "masterpiece"

"And why did you wear it? You didn't even know if Emmett was coming this afternoon"

"Hehehe coming" My mom giggled. Oh gosh. Emmett was still on the floor. My mom is so embarrassing.

"Okay bye mom" I just grabbed Emmett's arm and dragged his through the hallway to get away from my embarrassing mom.

He eventually stood up when we got to the stair case but I was willing to pull him up it.

"Dude your mom is a legend"

"She is an amazing mom but she is a little nuts."

"Yeah man that's what I love most about her. Why couldn't you have gotten some of that craziness?"

"Um because if I did I would be hanging out with Newton." I dispised Mike Newtom. He was on the swimming squad and he wasn't even that good. He was also a first class prick.

"Yeah and if you were friends with him, we wouldn't talk… ever."

"I am hurt, if I wasn't popular you wou;dn't talk to me? I am so used." I feigned upset.

"Hey man what is going on with you and the new girl?" that made me more serious

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno man, what do you mean?"

"Well you have been sitting together in English and apparenty you are her tutor now?"

"Yeah and yes but how did you know?"

"Rose never goes to third period man, she hides out in the bathrooms and apparently she was in the swimming center ones today."

"So… she heard everything that we talked about?" I didn't know what happened with Bella when she had her breakdown but I am pretty sure she wouldn't want anyone knowing about it.

"No she heard you and then she left, something about giving you space. That is why I was wondering what was going on."

"I dunno man, she is so shy I am trying to help her."

"By tutoring her?"

"No, she got a bad result in Trig."

"So." He opened up by backpack and pulled out the picture of the lips Bella had drawn me "This is helping with Trig?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Give me that." I grabbed it out of his hands trying not to crumple it.

"Don't give me shit, tell me what is going on."

"I meant what I said- I don't know." And I didn't

"Well try common don't do this, you always do."

"Do what?"

"You hide all the good gossip for yourself" That got me annoyed.

"Bella isn't just gossip, there is something wrong with her man."

"Like what?"

"Just look at her, the way she sits- all hunched over, trying to make herself even smaller than she already is, how she always looks at the ground- like she isn't good enough to look people in the eye or something. And you can see it in her art, in her shyness, in everything."

"Do, do you like her man?" That startled me

"No! I just want to be friends with her."

"Mr. Edward Cullen wants to be friends with a girl? Unheard of." He teased.

"You know I am dating Tanya Em."

"Yeah and I also know your record with her, you guys date on and off the whole time. What do you even see in her?"

'She is a good kisser?" I shrugged

"Yeah considering that's all you guys do. Do you know how many lies I have to tell to make everyone think you are the man-slut you pretend to be?" It was true. Everyone thought I had sex all the time. That is what I want people to think. But truthfully I had only gone second with a girl and that was when I was drunk. I didn't want to have sex, not now anyways. No that's not what I mean. I mean yes I want to have sex, really bad. But I want to wait for marriage. Yes, that's why I don't tell anyone cause it sounds all girly and shit.

"You know I appricate it man."

"Yeah I know."

"Wanna play COD?"

"Yeah but be careful with Bella man. If she is like you say she is, then she she dosen't sound like she can have a broken heart." A little part of me thought maybe that is why I have not done anything with her but then I blinked it out.

_English- Wednseday_

I ran to class, hair still dripping wet from training. Stupid coach found out that I haven't done my work out the past 2 days and decided to put me through swimming hell. I couldn't really tell him I was drawing for a girl I might like but have no idea whether or not I do.

"Mr. Cullen You are late." Mrs. Pents said as I ran in.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Pents, swim practice ran late."  
"I will let it go because you have a meet coming up but make sure you let your coach know that you need to be in class on time." She let me sit down and I went to my spot next to Bella. "That reminds me class, there is the interschool swimming meet this Friday, so make sure you are all there." Most of the class cheered. It was a day with no classes, of corse people are going to be happy.

I internally kicked my own but again because I couldn't chat to Bella before the class started. I wrote her a note instead

_Good morning Bella, you look pretty today- E_

She did, she was wearing a white dress with a lace material covering the white and a cardigan. Her fashion confused me. It suited a really happy person and Bella was a sad gir.

**Good morning Edward.**

It said back and I was willing to bet my Volvo that she didn't believe my compliment.

_I have something for you again _I passed back, pulling out the drawing I did last night. It was of an angel. I don't know why I did it but I decided to. It was blonde and very bright. The wings were large and looked like they could entirely cover a person should they embrace the angel. Bella's mouth fell slack and eyes filled with tears

_I didn't mean to upset you, if you don't want it I understand_

**No Edward, it is beautiful. It just reminds me very much of a angel I know. **Her answer was so strange. What angel did she know? I did not know a person could know and angel. I didn't know how to respond.

The class passed with a boring lecture on the importance of topic sentances in essay structure- something any highschool student had heard a thousand times. But as we stood up to leave a class room I noticed a piece of paper scrunched up on Bella's desk. I debated whether or not it would be an invasion of her privacy to read it and finaly I came to the conclusion that I would read it.

_One day I bought a cactus._

_Thinking I were knowledgable I too no note of the care the cactus needed. I applied water each day until I was advised this was too persistant of me and that cactuses do not require this amount of care. _

_Therefore I took no action for the following days, leaving the cactus unattended saying to myself 'Tommrow I will care for the cactus'. But days later the cactus was dying down the bottom. It was crumpled and ill looking. The bottom was dragging it down and I knew surely the entire cactus would die by the south pulling the health to join the sick. _

_I was wrong about leaving it for itself and so covered it with water, giving it an overbearing amount. _

_Thinking I was doing the right thing I left it again. But the cactus drowned. It seemed nothing I did benifitted the cactus in any way and that I should have let the cactus die by itself- less painful for us both. _

_Finally I came to the conclusion some people were not meant for cactuses._

**I tried something new this chapter with Esme and with the cactus story. I don't know if maybe I am trying to hard to combine hurt/comfort and humor… Let me know what you think and if I should change it.**

**And yes I said I was going to update in 2 or 3 days but because I am totally cool (totally bored) I have updated again. **

**Any predictions or questions? Review or PM me. **

**Thank you for your time x**

**And a thank you to **NinjaTurtles909 **for your review (see how awesome it is if you review?)**


End file.
